gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grant Gustin
|GebOrt = Norfolk, Virginia |twitter = grantgust |imdb = 2652716}} Thomas Grant Gustin (*14. Januar 1990 in Norfolk, Virgina) ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. In Glee stellt er Sebastian Smythe dar. Leben Schon während der Schulzeit hat er sich für Musical begeistern können, weswegen er während der High School das "Governor's School for the Arts Programm" in seiner Heimatstadt besuchte. Karriere Er verließ die Schule für die Rolle des Baby John in der Broadway Revival Tour von "West Side Story" und spielte diese vom 30. September 2010 bis zum 23. September 2011. Am 08. November 2011 hatte er in Glee seinen ersten Auftritt als Sebastian Smythe. Gustin gewann die wiederkehrende Rolle nach einer "anstrengenden, wochenlangen" Castingsuche, obwohl er ursprünglich für die Rolle eines Stepptänzers vorsprach. Er hat den Part aber nicht bekommen, doch Ryan Murphy behielt ihm im Kopf. Gustin begann mit den Dreharbeiten zum Film "A Mother's Nightmare" im späten Mai 2012. In dem Projekt waren auch die Schauspielerinnen Annabeth Gish und Jessica Lowndes und wurde in Kanada gedreht. Die Premiere war am 26. September. Am 11. Juli 2012 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Gustin die Hauptrolle im Film "Affluenza" bekam, welcher als moderner "The Great Gastby" beschrieben wurde und 2013 veröffentlich wurde. In "90210" spielte er 2013 die wiederkehrende Rolle des Campbell Price. Grant bekam die Rolle von Barry Allen, Flashs alter Ego, zunächst in der Serie "Arrow", bevor er zu seinem eigenen Spin-off wechselt, was am 13. September 2013 bekannt wurde. Er wird in der achten und neunten Episode der zweiten Staffel von "Arrow" auftauchen, wobei die ursprüngliche Idee war, dass "The Flash" eine Art "Hintertür"-Ouvertüre in der 20. Episode der zweiten Staffel hat. Doch als CW erhebliche Schnitte in der achten und neuten Episode vornahm, wurde entschieden, die Ouvertüre als eigenständige Folge zu drehen und die 20. Episode als normale "Arrow"-Folge zu machen. Am 08. Mai 2014 wurde bekannt, dass CW eine ganze Staffel von "The Flash" bestellt hat, in der Gustin die Titelrolle des Barry Allen aka The Flash übernimmt und die im frühen Herbst ausgestrahlt werden soll. Filmografie Filme *2003: Kid Fitness Jungle Adventure Exercise Video als Club Fit Kid *2012: A Mother's Nightmare als Chris Stewart *2014: Affluenza als Todd Goodman *?: Krystal Serien *2006: A Haunting als Thomas - Stacys Freund (1 Episode) *2011-2013: Glee *2012: CSI: Miami als Scott Ferris/Trent Burton (1 Episode) *2013: 90210 als Campbell Price (8 Episoden) *2013: Arrow als Barry Allen (6 Episoden) *seit 2014: The Flash als Barry Allen/The Flash *2015: Vixen als Barry Allen/The Flash (6 Episoden, Stimme) *2016: Supergirl als Barry Allen/The Flash Theater *2010–2011: West Side Story als Baby John Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *2015: Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV: Breakout Star *2016: Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Actor: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Nominierungen *2015: Kid's Choice Awards: Favorite TV Actor '' *2015: Saturn Awards: ''Best Actor in a Television Series *2015: Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV: Chemistry *2015: Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV: Liplock *2016: Saturn Awards: Best TV Actor *2016: Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV: Chemistry *2016: Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV: Liplock *2016: Saturn Award: Best Actor on Television Trivia *Er hat einen älteren Bruder names Tyler und eine jüngere Schwester names Gracie. *Er ist gut mit Kevin McHale befreundet. *Er hat seit dem 13. März 2012 ein Tattoo auf dem rechten Unterarm, das "Love Above All Else" heißt. * Er hat ein weiteres Tattoo, den Staat Virginia mit einem Stern auf dem Standort von Norfolk sowie die Vorwahl "sieben-fünf-sieben" auf seinem Brustkorb und sein Bruder hat seins auf der Rückseite seiner Schulter. *Er war mit Joey Haro, der ebenfalls einen Warbler spielt, in "West Side Story". *Er war mit Romy Rosemont in der selben Folge von "CSI: Miami" zu sehen. *Er hatte sich für die Rolle des Finnick Odair in "Catching Fire", dem zweiten Teil der Filmsaga "The Hunger Games", beworben, hat sie aber nicht bekommen. *Seine Glückszahl ist 9. *Superman ist sein Lieblingssuperheld. Er hat ein Tatto auf seinem linken Unteram: "Superman... I love him" in der Handschrift seiner Mutter. *Er ist 1,88 m groß. *Er war Mentor in der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project. *Er sang für Sebastian mit I'm Yours von Jason Mraz und Crazy Little Thing Called Love von Queen vor. *Laut seinem Twitter ist er ein selbsternanntes "Muttersöhnchen". *Er performt seit er zehn ist. *Er hatte Strähnchen als er kleiner war. *Am 17. Juni 2013 war er im Krankenhaus, da er sich, als er mit dem Rad ins Fitnessstudio fuhr, überschlug und sich seinen Ellbogen ausrenkte sowie seinen Arm brach. *Er gewann die begehrte Rolle von Barry Allen in "Arrow" und erschien in zwei Episoden während der zweiten Staffel, sowie in dem Spin-Off "The Flash". *Er shipt Kurtbastian. *Er ist einer von zwei Glee-Schauspielern, der einen DC-Superhelden in seiner eigenen Serie spielt. Die andere ist Melissa Benoist. *Er war seit gut drei Jahren mit Tänzerin und Model Hannah Douglass, die ein Cheerio- und Troubletones-Mitglied spielt, zusammen. Später datete er eine Asiatin namenes Andrea "LA" Thoma, mit der er sich am 29. April 2017 verlobte. *Er ist der vierte Glee-Schauspieler, der bei "Supergirl" mitspielt. Die ersten drei sind Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner und Peter Facinelli. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|150px|left thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5